A Heart Renewed
by SMBEffect
Summary: When Sakura takes a look back into her past, a memory comes flooding back to her. Through her tears, she rediscovers her love for Sasuke, but will he ever come back? This is my first one shot, but please read and review!


Hey guys! This is my first one shot and I'm extremely nervous. Please review and enjoy!

'_Sakura's thoughts_'

'**Inner Sakura'**

A Heart Renewed

A young girl sat at the edge of her bed. She sat alone; a small lamp in the corner filled the room with just enough light for the small book she was looking at. As she flipped the pages, she saw scenes of her past.

'**We should've killed him.'**

'_Isn't that a little much?'_

'**Beat him senseless?'**

'_Eh…'_

'**How about water torture?'**

'_Keep working on it.'_

As Sakura's Inner Self debated about the most appropriate way to torture Sasuke if he ever returned, the female kunoichi pondered through the pictures. Each page turned in her soft hands as the tears started to swell in her eyes. As she reached the end, she came to the picture she had cherished for a long time: A picture of Sasuke's arm around her shoulders'.

'_It's not fair!'_

'**Since when are you crying over Sasuke? I thought we forgot about that chump years ago!'**

'_I just can't help it!'_

'**Well, while you're "Not helping it", choke down a cookie or something! I'M STARVING!'**

'_Maybe I should choke on the cookie…'_

'**Let's not get suicidal! WE'RE SO MUCH STRONGER THAN THAT!'**

'_Let's go find that cookie.'_

Sakura departed out of her room and through the hallway. She soon found herself in the kitchen. Her Inner Self ranted, but what else was new? All the way to the counter, through the fridge, and into the cupboard she thought about the Uchiha who she'd loved so much. Soon enough, she departed for her room again, only to stop dead in her tracks. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, as she remembered a precious part of her past.

'**Are we going to move-'**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The rain poured down from the sky in buckets, showering a small house. In that house dwelled an old couple, weary with age and soot. As that old lady looked out the window, she saw a few figures approaching the house.

"NARUTO GET OVER HERE BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!!!" A younger Sakura shouted, her frilly pink hair in some odd formation. She saw Naruto galloping along at a greater speed, for he had been quite behind that day. Kakashi and Sasuke had theirs hands over their ears, still not quite used to the sound of the Haruno's voice yelling at the yellow-haired ninja.

'_UGH! I FEEL LIKE KILLING THAT LITTLE MORON!'_

'**I know you're feeling a little…Violent today…But we're tired and-'**

'_BULL! I FEEL FINE! WHAT IS HE DOING NOW?!?!'_

Naruto had apparently been walking behind her for a few seconds, and clumsily started kicking the back of her heels. Sakura's face turned every color from blue to bright red as she turned around and clonked noses with him. Infuriated, she put her arms in the air, struggling to speak a word through her anger.

"YOU…OH...NARUTO…YA…GAGA…PIP SQUE…MOR PON…FIGGIN…FITTER…" She soon raised her fist close, wanting to inflict serious physical damage on the immature child. But as she raised her fist, Naruto was blown back and fell onto the ground. It took her a split second to realize that Sasuke was the one who had kicked Naruto. He turned around, winked at her, and proceeded to walking over and putting his foot on Naruto's stomach.

She had never felt so alive after the scene ended. As they approached the front steps, her mind jumbled. Kakashi soon knocked on the door and made light conversation with the old couple inside. The house was old, as far as Sakura could see. There was moss hanging from the roof, covering the windows as vines entangled themselves around every shutter. She heard enough of the conversation to know that they would be staying her for a day or so. As the couple backed out of the doorway, the team looked at each other. Naruto attempted to take a step, but was hauled back by Sasuke's arm. Then, he held out his hand for her, smiling. Happiness swelled within her, but she was also filled with shock.

'**DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? HE JUST ACTED LIKE A GENTLEMAN!'**

'_You're missing my point. That's not like Sasuke.'_

'**Screw points. He may be starting to get some damn hormones. Took him long enough to see our love for him.'**

'_Maybe you're right…This is defiantly no time for suspicions! We should really come up with a plan.'_

'**OH HO! HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT 'EM!'**

'_I love it how you always get so hyped up about stuff BEFORE you think about it. How about a little thought process once in a while?'_

'**Man, you could rain on anyone's-'**

As Sakura arrived in her room, she saw the small bed sitting cozily in the back corner. A few soft pillows were thrown on top. She took notice of the beautiful velvet blinds over the small windows and a neat dresser next to the bed. Soon enough she had flung her backpack on the ground and jumped onto her bed, rubbing her face against the pillows and clean sheets.

Then there came a knock on the door.

Sakura's eyes felt soft.

LINE BREAKER

'**Damn! What is Naruto doing here?'**

'_Why isn't he talking? Usually Naruto bursts into his annoying voice by now…'_

'**DID HE JUST JUMP ON OUR BED?!?!?!?!'**

'_Sh…He's talking…'_

'**BULL-'**

"Sakura, you know that…Umm…" The yellow-haired ninja had trouble coughing up the right words. He could feel a small trickle of sweat bead down his neck. Sakura looked annoyed, but tried to keep from punching his face in.

He planted a kiss on her lips.

'_Oh my…'_

She went along with it, her eyes half closed, and her mind racing. Sakura's inner self was saying something, but she didn't pay attention.

'**Fine, if you're not going to do anything, I will…'**

The pink-haired ninja soon appeared to be moving her hand to her side. Naruto didn't seem to notice, however, for he was still lost in the long kiss. Sakura fought within herself, and she soon ended up confused. Something was happening within her, and it was out of her control. It must've been her-

Out of Sakura's pocket came a sharp Kunai. She lifted it and sent it at Naruto's shoulder. Her hand was out of her control, and she felt as the knife ripping through Naruto's clothing. However, he was gone in an instant.

Appearing in the center of the room was the Uchiha.

"I didn't see that coming, Sakura." Sasuke said. He had obviously cloned himself into Naruto before entering the room. Sakura, on the other hand, was absolutely furious with the whole situation.

'_YOU! HIM! BOTH OF YOU!'_

'**I HAD TO! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!'**

'_How did you know it was Sasuke?'_

'**The Leaf symbol on the clone's forehead protector was upside down. Naruto had his on perfectly earlier. I noticed before Sasuke kicked him.'**

'_Okay, but why wouldn't Sasuke come in here and kiss me himself?'_

'**Well, how many times has Naruto flirted with you compared to Sasuke?'**

Everything that her Inner Self had said was logical, and Sakura knew it. However, she now needed to confront Sasuke.

"So… Sasuke? Do you really," She gulped, "Like me?" She was shaking a little. Sasuke was just a few feet in front of her.

"Yes, Sakura." He moved his foot across the floor, looking embarrassed. Sakura put her hand out and motioned for him to move closer to the bed. When he followed, she tapped on the bed. His eyes lit up, and she put on a soft smile.

They kissed for a short while, but it felt longer to Sakura. He eventually put his arm around her as they lay down on the bed, their noses touching. Sasuke knew that his feelings for Sakura and her feeling for him would affect their future.

When they left that house the next day, Sakura noticed that Sasuke soon returned to his normal self. He continued to shove her off and acted as though he had never kissed her in his life. Of course, she was infuriated with him and conversed with her Inner Self as often as she could. However, she started to wonder if that old house and its inhabitants had caused that change in Sasuke. As Sakura convinced herself of this, the memory was soon forgotten.

---------------------

Sakura hit the floor with a soft thump. Tears swelled in her eyes as she put her hands up to her soft face. The memory was now fully awake within her and she couldn't let it go. The familiar feelings for Sasuke rushed back into her like a speeding bullet, unable to slow down.

'_I can't believe I let him go! Instead, I acted like a child and sobbed to Naruto…'_

'**So, we made a mistake…We should take it as a learning experience.'**

'_You're right. I just wish Sasuke new how much he hurt us when he left'_

'**I'm sure he had a hard decision-'**

As Sakura lifted her head up from the floor, she saw a foot in front of her. She looked up and her mouth hung open. Her eyes were still stained with tears while her mind tried to sort the moment out.

"S-Sasuke? W-What-" Before she could finish, Sasuke smiled slightly and picked her up into his arms. Their noses touched, and he brought her into Sakura's room. He put her down and pulled her close. When she was safely snuggled under his chin, Sasuke put his arm around her.

"I've missed you Sakura…Things are not easy."

"I know…Are you going to leave again?" She asked, impatiently waiting for a response.

"Yes, of course. For now, however, I want to be with you…" Sasuke said, carefully patting her head.

'_He really did remember…'_

'**There's one thing that still gets me…'**

'_Hm?'_

'**Was it the house that made him forget? Or did he just play you?'**

'_I'll ask him eventually…'_

'**Okay…WAIT! WHAT? NO! ASK HIM NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? STOP IGNORING ME! Did he just…'**

That night Sakura spent with Sasuke. She could hardly believe that she had returned to her. Sasuke explained that he wanted to be with her, but they both knew that fate had gotten in the way of their lives.

At the end of the night, Sakura sat on the roof, her head attached to Sasuke's shoulder. They both looked up into the sky, the moonlight hitting their faces. They kissed one more time before the shinobi got up and disappeared into the night. A small tear formed in her eye, but she wiped it away. Another memory was now stained in her heart and mind.

"_By the way, I didn't ask him.'_

'**I know that BECAUSE I AM PART OF YOU!'**

'_So, I guess we didn't kill him…Did you ever come to a decision?'_

'**Well someone's sexual hormones had to go 'outta whack.'**

'_Hey, I-'_

'**Doesn't matter, but I was thinking about public humiliation. That would be amazing!'**

'_Well, that's nice…'_

Sakura's eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

------------------------------------

Hey! I hope everyone enjoyed this!

See that review button in the corner? Please click it! Now, this is my first one shot, so please don't' leave flames!


End file.
